Someone Like You
by gabzzee
Summary: Fic based on the awesome Adele song Someone like you...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**: So I'm a late bloomer when it comes to this fic thingy, and I was going trough some hectic writers block for my other fic. So apparently to get over it I started writing this (And watched an insane amount of How I met your mother) Yes I know we're all past the Africa thing, and that Callie, Arizona and Sophia (and Mark ugh) Are a happy family. Buuuutt...What if?

So this fic is based on the awesome Adele song Someone like you. Please review if you like it...Because you guys are awesome like that.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><em>If you get on that plane and go without me we are done. Do you hear me we're over.<em>

_We are standing in the middle of an airport screaming at each other. We are already over._

* * *

><p><strong>I heard that you're settled down<strong>

**Arizona's POV **

She walked through the familiar glass doors of Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. The clean antiseptic 'hospital smell' overwhelmed her, a smell she never thought she'd miss. The clinics in Malawi had been humble but neat. She had missed the technology she'd grown accustomed to while working in a modern hospital setup, having to make do with old yet trusted medical equipment in Malawi. She looked around hoping to find a familiar face. Who was she kidding? She was looking for her. The face that haunted her dreams and nightmares. The person she had left behind and tried to forget about.

She felt a wave of sadness overcome her and tried to fight back the tears. She had no idea what she'd say when coming face to face with the woman who still held her heart.

"Dr Robbins welcome back!" Alex Karev caught her in an awkward yet loving hug.

"Miss me Karev?" she teased.

Arizona gazed over the paediatric resident's shoulder and saw the approaching figure of Chief Webber.

"Dr Robbins I was expecting you a little later today, I just got out of surgery. Walk with me to my office." The chief gave Arizona's shoulder a firm squeeze, "Good to have you back Robbins."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"The surgery went very well Mr Carson; we were able to mend the break. I'm just going to have to ask you to not put any pressure on that leg for a couple of days. We'll monitor your recovery during the week." She informed her patient.

"When can I get outta here doc?" Mr Carson inquired.

"Within a week, if you're on your best behaviour." Callie smiled.

He laughed. "For you Dr. Torres I'd do anything."

"I said best behaviour Mr Carson." She teased walking out of the patient's room.

She stood at the nurse's station updating Mr Carson's chart. Today the gossip mill at the hospital was at full speed. Everyone seemed to be waiting with bated breath to see the 'showdown' between her and Arizona. She had not heard from her ex-girlfriend in three years. And it was not for lack of trying on her part. Numerous e-mails, text messages and voice mails had gone unanswered. All of them had started the same way, 'I'm sorry, please come back to me.' Callie had dreamt up many scenarios in where Arizona had realized her mistake and had returned to her. But none of them were realized. She did not come back for her. Instead she had chosen to start a new life on her own. Where did that leave her? Jobless, Homeless and girlfriend-less. For days after the Sea-Tac incident she had drowned herself in her good friend, Jose Cuervo. _The one person who would never leave me_, she thought grimly.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

"Dr. Stark's contract will be ending this month. We will be keeping him on as an attending but he will step down as head of paediatrics. All that's needed is for you to go down to Human Resources and get your new badge." Dr. Webber instructed.

Arizona studied the chief; the years had been kind to the older man. However she noticed the weariness in his eyes; Teddy had mentioned in an e mail that his wife had died due to complications during surgery. She saw the wedding band he still wore proudly, even though his wife had passed away almost 2 years ago.

"Every day is still a battle." He said. "This job is all I have left."

Arizona saw the sad smile form on The Chiefs face. Sadness she knew that reflected in her own eyes.

"Is Dr. Torres...Is Callie..." She stuttered.

"She's head of Ortho now, Dr. Chang finally retired." He answered. "She's really making a big name for herself; she's on the shortlist to win the Harper Avery thanks to her cartilage research."

At least something good came of her decision to leave Callie behind in Seattle. Callie would never have been able to continue her research in Malawi; Research that she had been so passionate and focused about.

"Thank you Chief." Arizona walked out the office determined to find Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"Are you okay?"

Callie lifted her eyes from the chart only to stare into the eyes of her friend Cristina Yang.

"Excuse me?"

"I asked if you were okay." This time saying it a bit more forcedly.

"Why are you asking me that?" Callie asked.

"I was trying to do the whole sensitive friend thing. Even you didn't buy it." Cristina rolled her eyes, "So Blondie's back. Time and place please."

"Time and place for what?" Callie said slightly drawing out the last word.

"Oh so you're not gonna go all cage fighter on Roller girl?"

"Uhhh...No Cristina." Callie closed the chart and clipped her pen on her coat pocket.

"Will you be pulling her into an empty on call room to do the McNasty?"

"Once again, my answers going to be no." Callie walked away from the scowling woman.

"Great Cal, you just lost me fifty bucks." Cristina called after Callie.

She laughed loudly, making sure that Cristina would be able to hear her. Cristina had been an unusual friend. But at the time that Arizona had left her, Cristina had been a tower of strength. Both she and Cristina had gone through their own struggles; Callie had to deal with her tumultuous break up, while Cristina suffered with the aftermath of the shooting. The pair could usually be found at a nearby mall partaking in retail therapy, the only therapy they both believed in.

Callie walked through the hospital unintentionally checking every corner, hoping to avoid the woman who was walking these very hallways. They had been separated by thousands of miles and three years and now Arizona could be around the next corner. She felt her pulse quicken, feeling an excitement she hadn't felt in years. But she knew that it was too late. Arizona was two years too late.

"Calliope." Callie stopped in her tracks; no one except for her father had called her that in years.

"Calliope." Callie heard her say once more. Hesitantly she turned around her eyes falling on the face of her ex lover. Arizona hadn't changed, sure she was tanned and her hair was longer than she remembered but this was still the same woman who could bring back that familiar feeling of having butterflies in her stomach.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

"Arizona. I heard you were back. Just didn't realize I'd actually run into you today." Arizona heard Callie say. This was the first time in three years that she had heard her voice and it was still as beautiful and melodic as always. Arizona was glad to see that Callie had begun to grow her hair again. She had heard from Teddy that Cristina had 'accidentally' cut it. She moved closer to Callie, looking into her dark brown orbs.

"I know that I'm probably the last person that you want to see right now. But I couldn't stay away, I needed to see you." Arizona paused recollecting her thoughts. "There were times when I was in Malawi where I didn't want to get out of bed because I couldn't stand living my life without you. And I know... I know I made the decision to leave you. But I made a mistake Callie. I ran away, I bailed on you, on us. And I bailed on me to. "

"Arizona..."

"Every day I had to talk myself out of hopping on the next plane to come back to you. I couldn't bail on those kids too. I saved hundreds of lives but I ended up losing my own. Because you are my life. Calliope you are my life."

Arizona pulled the woman into a hug, holding her tightly, not wanting to let go. She felt the woman stiffen in her embrace and reluctantly pulled away from her. She took Callie's hands in her own, that's when she felt it, the cold metal on her left ring finger burning a whole into her hand.

Callie pulled away, self consciously putting her hands into her pockets.

"You're too late Arizona. I'm married."


	2. Chapter 2

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites, I really appreciate it. I dunno if something actually happens in this chapter. I think you call it a filler eh? I dunno. Well hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Ain't like you to hold it back or hide from the light<strong>

**Arizona's POV**

Arizona was hiding, hiding from her friends, hiding from Callie, hiding from the truth. The truth that Callie had moved on. That Callie was married. Probably married with a white picket fence, a dog and 2,5 kids. Arizona took a drag of her cigarette, cursing every time she did so.

She stared at the three shots of tequila in front of her. Yet another reminder of the woman she now can never have.

"That's quite a collection you have there." A voice halted her self pity, "Tough day?"

"Tough three years." She replied.

"Are you going to drink that or are you trying to scare it away with your persistent scowling?"

"I plan on drinking it. Just not sure when." She shuffled the shots on the bar top.

"You look familiar. Are you sure we haven't met before?" He asked.

"Never."

"Are you okay?"

"No."

"Well I can help you with that." He said trailing a finger on her thigh.

She slapped the offending hand away. "I don't think so buddy."

"Why not. You're drunk and I'm hot."

"You're not my type. So go away."

"How am I not your type?"

"You have a penis."

He laughed. "Oh, well I tried." He wrote his number on a paper towel and handed it to her, "If you ever change your mind."

Arizona was thankful when he left. "Should've gone to Joe's." She sighed.

She felt a hand on her shoulder. "I said no. Do you not understand English?" She grabbed the hand only to find that it belonged to her best friend Teddy Altman.

"Who exactly do you think I am?" Teddy enquired.

"No one. How did you know I was here?"

"You told the barman to call me."

"Oh right, too drunk to drive." Arizona mumbled handing her keys to Teddy.

In the past three years Teddy had been her only connection to Callie. Teddy had to endure months of Arizona pestering her about the Latina. In those three years Teddy had obviously forgotten to share a very important piece of information with her. A message that might have persuaded the blonde not to return to Seattle at all. But here she was, sitting in some dingy bar hiding. Arizona Robbins does not hide, she does not hold back. She was a fighter, and a scruffy one at that. But there was no fight. The battle had been one. And the victor had placed his marker on Callie.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie sat in the dark supply closet praying that no one would find her. The tears that had threatened to fall when she saw Arizona were now flowing freely. The look in Arizona's eyes when she had noticed her wedding band had broken her heart all over again. Callie watched as Arizona walked away from her, something she'd gotten use to during their romance.

Callie scoffed thinking that after all these years the blonde still had this hold over her. Shouldn't she be over her? She had moved on with her life, she had a family. But when Arizona stood in front of her today it was as if the three years had never happened. When Arizona had held her she felt herself ease into her embrace, but then she remembered. Things weren't the same. Those three years did happen. Arizona did leave her in the middle of a busy airport to live her dream without her.

And her dreams? Her dreams had to transform over night. Gone were the hopes of her and Arizona raising their 4 kids (let's face it 10 was pushing it). Fighting over whose chance it was to do the laundry, and ultimately growing old together. Instead she had settled. _Settled for something safe_, she thought as she played with her wedding band.

"Callie are you in here?" a familiar voice called from the other side of the door. Callie remained silent hoping they would go away.

"The nurse told me you were in here. Callie I'm not leaving until you open this door." The voice demanded. "And that means that you're putting the lives of very pregnant mom's and babies at risk."

"Great the guilt card." Callie scoffed. She got up to her feet, opening the door for her best friend Addison Montgomery.

"Hiding won't solve anything."

"I'm not hiding, I'm getting gauze."

"In the dark Cal?"

Callie dropped her head and felt her shoulders begin to shake. Addison caught her in a hug, holding her tightly.

"She's back Addie." Callie sobbed.

"I know Callie. I know." Addison whispered in her ear.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

She collapsed on the couch. Teddy had convinced Arizona to stay with her and her husband until she found permanent living arrangements. Arizona narrowed her eyes at Teddy.

"What did I do?" Teddy cautiously asked.

"So I ran into Callie..." Arizona said.

"Oh..." Realization of her error hit the woman. "So you know?"

"When were you planning on telling me? Before or after I made a complete fool of myself? Oh wait too late!" Arizona raised her voice.

"I'm sorry. I was going to tell you at the airport but someone caught a cab instead of waiting for me."

"You should've told me sooner. Like I don't know, when she got engaged."

"Would that have changed anything? Would you have come back to dramatically stop the wedding?" Arizona remained silent. "Yeah that's what I thought."

"I wouldn't have come back Teddy."

She had come back to Seattle with the sole purpose of gaining back the love of the woman she had left behind. She had even developed a program to do so. She had called it the 'Arizona Robbins 12 Step program'. Arizona smirked at the thought.

"What?" Teddy asked.

"What am I doing here?"

"You're going to continue living your life."

"What life Teddy?" Arizona sighed. "It's over. We're really over."

Arizona laid her head back on to the couch hoping that her tears would magically retreat into her tear ducts. What did she expect? She had never told her to wait for her. Callie was entitled to move on with her life. A small part of Arizona had hoped that Callie had waited, like she had_. I didn't give her a reason to wait,_ Arizona thought. She had not replied to Callie's messages, convincing herself that it was for the best. That it was what Callie needed.

She needed to stop thinking about Callie. "So tell me about this husband of yours."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

She savoured the red wine, allowing it to swirl around her mouth. The beeping sound of the oven confirmed what her senses already knew, dinner was ready.

"Honey I'm home!" her husband called as he opened the door. She waited anxiously as he made his way to the kitchen. "That smells amazing."

"I saw you on the news." He handed her a bouquet of roses. A peace offering no doubt.

"I'm sorry honey." He kissed her cheek. "Are you feeling better today?"

"I'm okay. I took a long bath this morning."

"Roast beef? A victory meal for winning my case." He put his hands on her hips drawing her to him. "I can think of another way we could celebrate." He kissed her full on her mouth, his tongue roughly parting her lips.

* * *

><p>Callie lay in bed listening to the annoying snoring of her husband. She tossed and turned finally deciding to get up and pour herself a bath.<p>

She took off her robe and slowly lowered herself into the almost scalding water. She laid her head back on the rim of the bath and allowed the happenings of today to fill her mind. She remembered the way her heart had jumped when seeing her ex lover. The way her body seemed to fit perfectly with the blondes. Arizona had said everything she'd wanted to hear. Things she still wanted to hear.

"Why did you have to come back?" Callie whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>AN2: **Oh you meet the husband..So yip Mark is not the husband, neither is it anyone else at SGMW. More about David will be revealed later on. Hope to update soonish.


	3. Chapter 3

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and alerts and favorites, I really appreciate it. I wrote this chapter in the middle of the night, I had a really weird dream about chopping off the heads of snakes? Weird...

**A/N 2:** This chapter contains a lot of medical mumbo jumbo, I needed something that will force them to spend time together. Enter a peds/ortho medical case! I tried to be as accurate as possible, but hey I ain't no doctor.

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>I heard that your dreams came true<strong>

Callie walked the familiar route to the paediatric unit passing the on call room she and Arizona had regularly cuddled in whenever they had a chance to spare. She had been called for a consult. "Please be Stark." She prayed.

She approached the nurse's station. "Someone paged me."

"Room 2146 Dr. Torres." The young nurse replied.

Callie approached the patient's room; she stood, trying to compose herself. Callie opened the door to come face to face with Alex Karev.

"Thank god it's only you." Callie let out a sigh of relief.

"Sarah this is Dr. Torres." The voice caused Callie's pulse to quicken.

"Dr. Robbins." She greeted, and then smiled at the young patient.

"Dr Karev would you present." Arizona instructed her protégé.

"Sarah Matthews, age 10, transferred from Boston Presbyterian. She was evaluated in the orthopaedic clinic for leg length discrepancy. Sarah was diagnosed with McCune-Albright's Syndrome at the age of 6." Alex smiled at the young girl. "Her disease process has been characterized by early breast development at 3 years of age, menarche at the age of 6, and a pathologic subtrochanteric fracture after a trivial fall at age 8. She has recently been complaining of a limp and pain after long walks."

"Is she on any medical protocol for the precocious puberty" Arizona enquired.

Alex paged through the chart. "She's on the aromatase inhibitor testolactone, 10 mg dosage 3 times a day."

"Thank you Dr. Karev." Callie cleared her throat. "Mr and Mrs Matthews, you can be assured that we will be giving your daughter the best possible care." She then turned to Alex. "Dr. Karev please do a thorough physical examination, and then take her up to CT I need an Abdominal CT scan, Bone scan and while you're up there do a Pelvic ultrasound and skeletal survey. Page me when the results are in."

Callie greeted the parents and patient before exiting the room. She could feel her hands start to tremble as she pressed the call button for the elevator.

"Doesn't matter how many times you press that damn button, the elevator will get here when it gets here." Callie turned to the shorter woman.

"Pressing the button is therapeutic."

"I am only going to do this once Torres. Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Bailey." Callie noticed the change in expression. Bailey was now wearing her serious Bailey face.

"This is a one-time offer Torres." She persisted as they both stepped into the elevator.

"Why is everyone waiting for me to break down? I doubt anyone's asking Arizona, every 5 minutes, if she's okay."

"Probably not. But she was not the one that was left behind to pick up the pieces."

Callie took a deep breath, she felt Bailey lay a soothing hand on her back, Callie shook her head. "This cannot be my life Bailey." The tears came then, silently at first, and then her mouth opened in a gasping sob.

Bailey pressed the stop button on the elevator and put her arms around her, telling her over and over again that 'it would be okay.'

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Arizona sought a familiar face in the cafeteria. Her eyes found Teddy who was sharing a table with Callie and Addison. Arizona turned away deciding to sit with Owen. _Don't be silly_, she reprimanded herself. She had every right to sit at that table; after all Teddy was her friend.

"Mind if I join you?" Arizona asked the trio.

"Not at all." Addison replied.

Arizona sat next to Teddy and across from Callie. Their eyes locked a hint of a smile on Callie's lips.

"I saw David on the news last night. You must be happy that he won the case." Addison took a bite of her sandwich. "Now he can focus all his attention on you. I'm almost jealous."

Arizona gathered that David was Callie's husband. She kept silent listening to the three friends chat about the joys of marriage. Callie seemed to be hesitant at first to talk about her husband, but after an encouraging smile from the blonde she went on to relay to her friends how she and David had spent their weekend.

"So you must have tons of kids by now." Arizona took a sip of her juice.

"It's just me and David." Callie replied.

"Really? When we were together all you seemed to talk about was making babies." Arizona missed the stares being sent to her by Addison and Teddy.

"That was then Arizona. A lot has changed."

"So you gave up on that dream to?" Arizona bit her tongue as soon as the words left her mouth.

Callie got up from her seat, excusing herself.

"Well done Arizona." Addison sneered as she stood up to follow the Latina.

* * *

><p>The three doctors stood in the x-ray screening room looking over Sarah's scans.<p>

"Look at that." Callie pointed to the screen. "X-ray shows an expansile radiolucent area with a ground glass density involving the right proximal femur."

"There's the healing transverse subtrochanteric fracture." Alex pointed out. "And is that an expansile lesion on the midshaft of the right fibula?"

"You can add that to a 1.8 cm leg length discrepancy with the right leg shorter than the left." Arizona shook her head in disbelief. "This little girl has a long battle ahead."

"X-rays also showed that bone age is 14 years old." Alex added.

"So her bones are 4 years advanced." Arizona said quietly. "Anything else Karev?"

"Physical examination showed that Sarah had double vision as well as loss of peripheral vision and Labs indicated that her Cortisol levels were...they're through the roof Dr. Robbins."

"Pituitary Tumor?" Arizona looked at Alex for confirmation.

"I'll tell the parents and book an OR." He nodded and left the room leaving Arizona and Callie alone.

Arizona watched as Callie made her way to the door.

"Calliope." She called after the woman, Arizona was surprised when she stopped and turned towards her.

"Calliope I am so..."

"Actually I wanted to talk to you about something." Callie cut Arizona off.

"Okay."

"Sarah's protocol for the precocious puberty."

Arizona nodded.

"I know it's not my call but I think it would be better if we changed her current medication."

"What do you propose we switch to?"

"Tamoxifen, it's an antiestrogen. It's shown to be more effective in treating precocious puberty in girls with McCune-Albright syndrome. The ideal dosage for Sarah would be 20mg of tamoxifen, once a day."

"I'll definitely consider that Callie." Callie reached for the door. "Wait I need to talk to you about what happened in the cafeteria."

"Arizona the only thing you and I will be talking about will be this patient."

"I thought we were friends."

"No Arizona, you and I? We were never friends. I wouldn't know the first thing about being your friend."

Callie left the room leaving the blonde woman perplexed and speechless.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

The gallery was filled with interns and residents alike hoping to catch a glimpse of Arizona removing the Pituitary Tumor from the 10 year old girl. Callie watched as the paediatric nurse placed the blade in Arizona's hand. With a steady hand she made the first incision.

Watching Arizona perform surgery had always been a favourite past time of hers. Seeing the Paediatric surgeon so in control had always fired up the brunette. It was safe to say that nothing had changed.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

She could feel the eyes of her ex girlfriend follow her every move. Knowing that Callie had come to watch her in surgery had made Arizona's skin tingle with excitement.

"Dr. Karev, can you explain why we decided to use the Sub frontal approach to remove to tumor?" Arizona questioned the younger doctor.

"This approach allows us to get a better visualization of the optic nerves and chiasm and the surrounding brain structures to ensure an adequate removal. It's also the best approach considering Sarah's progressive visual loss."

"That's right Dr. Karev." Arizona looked towards the gallery, for a second blue eyes met brown. "Dr. Karev would you like to remove the tumor?"

"Yes, Dr. Robbins." Alex eagerly answered.

* * *

><p>Arizona sat in her office, blinds drawn in an attempt to block out the rest of the world. The surgery on Sarah had gone as planned. This however was only the beginning of the young girl's battle, and possibly the easiest part. A knock on the door stifled her thoughts.<p>

"Come in." She called.

"Sorry I didn't mean to interrupt." Callie entered the office. "I wanted to know if you received my notes on Sarah Matthews' case. Nurse Jane said she'd give it to you."

Arizona looked on her desk. The young nurse had given her the file but it had probably gotten lost in the mess that was her desk.

"Yeah." Arizona shuffled a few files around. "It's somewhere here. I think."

Callie moved closer helping the blonde to locate the missing file. Arizona's hand accidentally brushed Callie's she thought her heart would beat out of her chest.

She looked up, and saw that Callie was now staring at her, tears filling her eyes.

"Calliope." She whispered.

"You shouldn't have come back Arizona." She said softly in return.

"If I had known that you were..." She trailed off looking at the ring on Callie's finger. "I mean I guess your dreams came true without me. You got your wedding, in a church, with a priest. It's legal; you can start a family tonight if you wanted to. No science experiment needed." She giggled nervously. "Your parents must be ecstatic."

"You think that this is my dream Arizona?" Callie said in disbelief. "I would've married you in a Laundromat if I had to. Who cares if our marriage wouldn't have been recognized by the state? I would've been making that commitment to you. Not the state of Washington."

"You should have waited."

"I did. For a year Arizona, I waited for you." Tears now streamed down Callie's cheeks. "But after a while I forgot what I was waiting for."

"I'm sorry Callie."

"I know you are." Callie rested her hand on Arizona's shoulder. "But will that take back the 3 years I had to live without you?"

Arizona dropped her gaze to the floor; there was nothing she could say that would make their situation any easier. She raised her hand to her shoulder and gently laid it on Callie's. Arizona closed her eyes and just for a minute she allowed herself to dream. Dream that Africa never happened, that there was no David. She felt Callie pull her hand away, heard her footsteps leave the room. All the while she kept her eyes firmly shut. Maybe if she wished hard enough it would come true.


	4. Chapter 4

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites, its really awesome of you guys! And its definitely much appreciated!

**A/N 2:** Once again this chapter contains some medical mumbo jumbo, not as much as the last chapter though. Mistakes are all mine!

**Disclaimer**: Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>I couldn't stay away, I couldn't fight it<strong>

The insistent beeping of her pager woke her from deep slumber. She reached for the offending object on her night stand.

"Crap, 911." She said under her breath.

"What time is it?" a sleepy voice groaned.

"Go back to sleep Honey." She whispered. "It's only 4 am."

Callie entered the bathroom; slowly undressing as she waited for the water to heat up. She looked into the mirror self consciously touching the area just below her clavicle. She released a breath she had not known she was holding. Today was certain to be a long day.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

"Time of death." Arizona looked up to the OR clock. "4:45am."

She had lost three children today, one of which never made it into the OR. Arizona was exhausted, not only physically but emotionally. The situation with Callie was not helping at all. She stood in front of the metal basin scrubbing out of surgery. All she wanted to do was sleep. Her shift hadn't even begun yet and she had been at the hospital since 1:30 am. This was going to be a bad day.

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"Someone paged me 911." Callie looked around the quiet ER, "but I don't see any emergency."

"Yeah I paged you." Cristina said. "Wouldn't it be weird if Hahn and Burke came back to Seattle?"

She looked at the Asian woman in disbelief, surely there had to be a reason for robbing her of precious sleep.

"When you page me 911 it means that someone's dying, no one's dying Cristina." She reprimanded the cardio resident. "Well not yet." she said under her breath.

"We both fell for heart people." Cristina continued. "Who low and behold broke our hearts."

"So you paged me to talk about our exes?" Callie sighed.

"No, uh exam room 1, sprained ankle." Cristina handed her the chart.

"You woke me up at 4 in the morning for a sprained ankle!" She yelled at the woman.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

She stood and pressed her hands up against the wall, stretching her hamstrings and calf muscles. She felt her body begin to relax.  
>Taking a deep breath she walked into room 2146. Sarah's parents and brother were huddled around the hospital bed.<p>

"Morning Dr. Robbins!" Sarah greeted cheerfully.

"Good morning Sarah, how are you feeling today?" Arizona sat on the side of the bed.

"I'm a bit tired, but Dr. Karev told me that I'll feel better soon." She blushed. "He's really cute. But don't tell him I said that."

"I promise." She winked.

Arizona turned to the parents. "I just wanted to explain to you what's going to happen today. Well in a few minutes." She checked her watch. "A few doctors will come into the room, like we did yesterday and we'll discuss the necessary surgical treatment for Sarah. If you have any questions please don't hesitate to ask and if at any time you or Sarah feel uncomfortable just let me know."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

She could hear Arizona's voice resonating from the room she would soon be entering. Her heart as usual began to race. She tried to convince herself that it was the affect of all the caffeine she'd been consuming.

She felt her cell phone vibrate in her coat pocket, looking at the screen she answered hesitantly.

"David hey."

"What time did you leave this morning?"

"Just after 4am."

"Callie I'm sorry about last night. When you come home I'll have dinner ready. I'll make your favorite."

"That would be nice David. I can't wait." Her voice cracked slightly.

"Babe, it's going to be okay."

"I know."

"I love you Callie."

"Me too David. Bye." She placed the phone back into her pocket.

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

The tension in the room was only noticeable to the knowing parties. He soon realized that both Attendings only spoke directly to the residents and patient.

"Dr. Avery would you like to explain to Dr. Robbins why we will be treating the fractures on Sarah's right leg by surgically placing fixation devices rather than using traction." Alex had smirked at Callie's playground tactics.

Alex had been angry, no pissed, when Arizona had chose to go to Africa. He would be losing a great teacher and dare he admit it, a good friend. When Callie had come back to work after the now infamous Sea-Tac incident, he had tried his best to be strong for Callie, apparently that had involved bad mouthing the blonde at every opportunity.

But now Arizona was back, and his pediatric residency was back on track. He knew that things could not change for Callie and Arizona. Callie was married to David, a man he had never liked. A man who he knew was not good enough for Callie. He had expressed his concerns to Cristina, who had simply brushed him off.

"Dr. Karev can you please get Sarah ready for surgery, I'll book an OR." Callie instructed.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

The buzzing of the machines always had the ability to calm down the blonde. She watched as Callie elegantly made her first incision. Callie's hands were strong and steady; she felt her heart pound as she thought back to how those very hands had felt on her body.

"Avery the incision has been made over the fractured bone." Callie stated. "Can you place the bone in the proper position before we place the intramedullary rod?"

Arizona watched Avery follow Callie's instructions; the blue eyed doctor had certainly improved his surgical skills since she had last seen him.

She watched the well co-ordinated routine Callie and Jackson performed. The blonde felt a tinge of jealousy seeing how in sync the two doctors were.

"Avery looking at the fracture would you say that we need to perform a bone graft?" Callie asked.

Avery carefully examined the fracture before answering. "No Dr. Torres it won't be necessary. There are no gaps between the broken bone ends. Therefore there will be no cause for delayed healing."

"Perfect." Callie praised. "Let's close..." Callie's words were cut off by the frantic beeping of the monitors.

Arizona's body immediately sprung into action. "She's going into v-fib. Charge the defibrillator to 250."

She grabbed the paddles. "Apply the gel to the patient's chest."

Rubbing the paddles together she waited for the nurse's order.

"Charged Dr. Robbins."

"Clear." Arizona called. The monitors remained the same. "Charge to 300 please."

"Charged."

"Clear! C'mon Sarah." She pleaded. "You have to pull through."

* * *

><p>C<strong>allie's POV<strong>

She quietly entered the on call room, her heart sinking as she laid eyes on Arizona. She was lying on the bed; her knees pressed up to her chest, Callie could make out the blonde's soft sobs.

"Arizona?" she leaned over the bed. "Do you want to talk?"

"I almost lost her. She almost died. I had to tell three sets of parents today that their child died, because I couldn't save them." Arizona said between sobs.

"As surgeons we do everything possible to save lives. That's why when we have to deliver bad news. We can say with a clean conscience that we did our best. That we did everything medically possible to save their loved one's life. And you Arizona, you go over and beyond what's necessary." She sat on the edge of the bed. "We like to think that we're God, but we're not. We can just repair the damage and hope for the best."

"I think you missed your calling." Arizona smiled weakly turning to lie on her back. "You should've been a shrink."

"Yeah? But I have really talented hands." Callie smiled.

"You don't have to tell me that." Arizona grinned.

The two sat in comfortable silence, each one not wanting to end the moment that was being shared.

Callie pinched her lips together. "I was pregnant." The information caused Arizona to sit up. "Twice."

She felt Arizona squeeze her hand, willing her to continue. "I had a boy, I lost him at 4 months. And my girl, I was going to name her Robbin." she gave Arizona a teary smile. "She was around 5 months."

"What happened Callie?"

"Apparently my body was under a lot of stress with both pregnancies and some other factors played a part to." She said softly. "It didn't stop me from blaming myself for losing my babies."

"Callie it wasn't your fault."

"I know. Took me a few sessions with Dr. Wyatt to realize that."

"I'm so sorry Calliope."

"I missed that."

"What?" The blonde frowned. "Me incessantly apologizing?"

"You calling me Calliope." She squeezed the blonde's hand. "And sharing moments like this."

"Calliope?"

"Yes Arizona."

"I couldn't have stayed away from you even if I had tried. Even if I had known that you were married. I still would've come back."


	5. Chapter 5

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. Its much appreciated! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't any though.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy and the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the folks at abc. Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>You'd know how the time flies; only yesterday was the time of our lives<strong>

**3 years ago**

"What are you doing?"

"I'm loading the dirty dishes in the dishwasher Calliope." She answered rolling her eyes.

"It's just two plates and two glasses Arizona."

She drummed her fingers on her leg, holding one of the glasses in question.

"I don't know why you won't let me use the dishwasher."

"Maybe because it's just two plates."

"It's always going to be two plates Calliope."

"Unless we have friends over or a kid." Callie answered.

"So in order for me to use the dishwasher we need to have kids? That doesn't seem fair."

Callie chuckled. "Just help me wash up Arizona."

* * *

><p>Arizona relaxed on the couch, her legs stretched across Callie's lap. She rested her head on the arm rest of their red couch, and let out a sigh of pure contentment as she closed her eyes.<p>

"I like the yellow one." Callie blurted out.

"Say what?" Arizona frowned keeping her eyes shut.

"The paint choices." Callie replied. "That you bombarded me with a few weeks ago."

"I did not bombard you; I just wanted your opinion."

Callie pinched her lips together, contemplating what to say next. She decided to play it safe.

"Which one did you like more?"

"This is our apartment." Arizona's eyes met her girlfriends. "I liked all three, you were my tie breaker."

"Okay so the yellow one then?"

Arizona widened her eyes and pouted at her girlfriend.

"Right." Callie paused. "So the blue one?"

Arizona kept quiet, internally giggling at Callie's indecisiveness. It wasn't her fault that her girlfriend was way too easy to tease.

"The green one?"

Arizona's smile widened at Callie's uncertainty.

She sat up and straddled Callie's lap, leaning down she pressed her lips softly against the full lips of her girlfriend. She cupped Callie's face, deepening the kiss, her tongue expertly exploring her lover's mouth.

Callie licked her bottom lip. "So that's a yes for the yellow?"

Arizona grinned. "Would you like me to repeat my answer?"

"Do you even need to ask?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV - Present day<strong>

"So you'll page me when the scans are in? Thanks Kepner." Arizona placed the phone in its cradle as Jackson Avery, Callie's heir apparent to her Ortho throne, entered through the glass doors.

He gave her a curt nod as he approached the nurse's desk. Apparently he had chosen his side and wasn't afraid of showing it to his superior.

"Dr. Robbins?" Avery approached her. "Dr. Torres sent me to collect Sarah Matthews' file."

"Patient files aren't supposed to leave the department." She answered the Ortho resident. "If Callie wants to see it she'll have to come to Peds."

Arizona had never had problems with releasing patient files to other doctors before. She tried to convince herself that she was being a stickler because of protocol. Yet a part of her knew that she was doing it because she was disappointed that Callie had not gotten the file herself. She thought that they were making progress since their on-call room shrink session. But apparently she had been wrong; Callie did not want to see her.

"Can I make copies of the file?" he inquired. "That way you'll both have access to it."

Arizona gave in. "Take the file Avery."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

"Hey." Mark greeted. "You and David joining us at Joe's tonight?"

"David's working." Callie told her 'other' best friend.

"You'll be coming right?"

"Yeah...Sure." She smiled weakly.

"Great!" She watched her friend walk down the busy hallway. Mark seemed to be the only person who was not constantly overwhelming her with non-stop questioning over her current state of mind.

She released a deep breath and opened the file on the desk. Sarah Matthews was one surgery and 3 weeks recuperation time away from leaving the hospital, ergo limiting her time spent with Arizona. Callie closed the file and leaned against the desk. She felt a pain behind her sternum. Like her heart was breaking. Apparently she had gotten to the point where emotional and physical pain was no longer distinguishable. Callie felt like her heart was being torn apart, she couldn't get away from the pain because she was the source of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Joe's had not changed in three years, even the faces seemed to be the same. Arizona walked over to join her friends at a nearby table.

"Sorry I'm late. Lame surgery ran long." Arizona sat down in an empty chair.

"Hey Blondie. You're one drink behind. Pick your poison." Mark smirked at her.

"White wine."

"Still drinking white wine." Callie scoffed. "Get her something stronger Mark."

Looking at Callie she was sure that she was a few more than one drink behind.

"Just the white wine please Mark." Arizona replied.

"One glass of white wine." Pointing at Callie he continued "and a scotch and beer for milady."

Arizona watched as Callie and Cristina threw peanuts at April, the two doctors clearly inebriated.

"They were dancing on the tables a few minutes ago." Meredith joined Arizona.

"Really? They had that much to drink?" she laughed.

"Callie doesn't come out with us as much as she use to."

"Well she's married." Arizona frowned. "What's he like?"

"He's a big shot lawyer. Not hard on the eyes." Meredith responded. "He seems nice enough."

"Is he good enough for her?"

Meredith took a deliberate breath. "All of us have our own opinion."

* * *

><p><strong>3 years ago<strong>

"It was a spider crawling out of a man's body." Bailey took a sip of her 'real drink', a bourbon and lemonade.

"It was just a little itty bitty spider Bailey." Arizona teased.

"Oh god, you think it laid its eggs." Callie shivered. "There could be an entire arachnid family living in there."

Bailey stared at Callie. "You just had to go there."

"Joe, a shot of Vodka for Bailey." Callie called to the bartender.

"You're evil." Arizona laughed, her cheeks somewhat blushed.

Callie grinned at her girlfriend. "And you're drunk."

"Am not!" Arizona childishly responded.

"You're cheeks are on fire and your pupils are dilated."

Arizona pouted. "Is that why you've been gazing into my eyes all this time?"

Callie placed her hand on the inside of Arizona's thigh. "That and you look so hot right now."

Arizona leaned forward, whispering in Callie's ear. "You make me hot."

Bailey cleared her throat, "Should I ask Joe to bring you two a bed. Or will you be doing it on the bar-top?"

Arizona blushed at Bailey's insinuation, "We have an early morning tomorrow Calliope."

"Shoot you're right." Callie agreed. "Thanks for the evening Bailey. See you at work tomorrow."

The grin that played on Arizona's lips was enough to drive the Latina wild. "If we don't get to the apartment right now I can't be blamed for what might happen." Callie kept her voice low as she whispered in her girlfriend's ear.

Arizona placed a lingering kiss on her lips. "Then we better get outta here."

"I agree." Bailey scolded. "Go home before someone gets naked."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV - Present day<strong>

"You look like crap." She whispered to her reflection. The evening at Joe's was turning out to be a disaster; she found it increasingly difficult to keep her emotions in check in front of Arizona. Callie had displayed the full spectrum of emotions, ranging from anger to zany. If she had not dragged herself to the bathroom she was certain that lust would not be far off. Apparently her ex-lover had no such problem. Cool as ice had taken on a new meaning to her.

Callie scoffed at her reflection; the person looking back at her had changed so much.

Gone was the strong and independent woman she had been. The woman looking back at her was small, frightened and unhappy. This was the life she had chosen for herself. "If I can even call it that." She whispered.

The bathroom door swung open. "Sorry I didn't know you were in here."

"It's a public bathroom Arizona. I don't have dibs on it." Callie said to the woman's reflection.

A wry smile came across her face. "Talk about coming full circle."

"Excuse me?" Arizona stepped into the bathroom allowing the door to swing close behind her.

"The last time I was upset in this very bathroom was because my 'kind of' girlfriend left me in a parking lot."

"Oh..." Arizona exhaled.

"And now it's because of you. Because you left me in a crowded airport."

Arizona remained silent.

"How is it that I can't even look at you without falling apart and you seem like you couldn't have a care in the world?"

Arizona took a step towards her.

"You left me. How does that make you different from George or Erica?"

"I came back."

"I would've waited for you if you had asked."

"I know." Arizona now stood inches away from her. "But it wouldn't have been fair on you."

"But this is?" her voice was strained as she spoke. "You're right here, in front of me. But you might as well still be in Africa."

Arizona cupped her warm cheek. "Calliope."

A nervous breath left her lips as Arizona leaned closer. Callie tried to remember how Arizona's lips tasted. She closed her eyes. "Please don't kiss me."

"Why not?" Arizona spoke softly.

"I may be a lot of things but I am not a cheater. So please, please don't kiss me."

Arizona rested her forehead against her ex-lovers and whispered. "I'm a mess Callie. But I'm trying to be strong for you."

"You don't have to do that."

"I do." Arizona took a step back. "Because this is my fault. I left you homeless, jobless..."

"Girlfriend-less." She joked.

Arizona smiled in return.

"Where are you staying?"

"With Teddy and Henry until I can find a place of my own."

"I still have our..." Callie corrected herself. "My old apartment, the sub letter moved out a week ago. So it's yours if you want it."

"You wouldn't find it upsetting to have me staying in the apartment?"

"Arizona it's not a big deal if you don't want..."

"No." Arizona shook her head. "I'll take it."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

She took a deep breath, willing herself to open the blue door. She had done this a million times before. But most of those times she knew that Callie would be on the other side.

The door creaked open. "This isn't weird at all. It's just an apartment that I use to live in...with Callie."

"Just open the door. I can hear you from my apartment." Arizona flinched at the unexpected voice.

"Cheese and rice Mark! Are you trying to send me to an early grave?"

"Cheese and Rice Robbins?"

"You know I don't like cursing if I can help it." Arizona closed the door.

"Nah uh Blondie. You're going in there."

"No this was a big mistake. I can't live in this apartment."

Mark pushed past her opening the door. "See I'm still alive. The big bad apartment didn't eat me up."

Arizona walked into the empty apartment, soaking in the familiar surroundings.

"Mark." She called out. "She painted the walls yellow."


	6. Chapter 6

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They are all truly cherished! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't any though.

**A/N2: **I had a crap weekend. It's been raining none stop since Friday evening. Saturday I went out with friends on the way back I drove through what seemed to be a shallow puddle, not so my friend. Car got wet, soaked even and stalled. Awesome. Today I left to have lunch with the family didn't realize that I dropped my phone in the flower bed until I got home 6 hours later. Did I mention that it's been raining and that I just got the phone on Friday? Yay to me.

So I warn you that I wrote this chapter while being incredibly pissed off.

And I really really do hope everyone had a good weekend.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy and the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the folks at abc. Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget me I beg<strong>

The Seattle weather had not disappointed, Arizona listened to the gentle rain fall against her window. Over the past few days she had gotten use to the idea of living in their old apartment. She had made an effort to decorate the apartment in a way that reflected her personality, hoping that it would disguise the fact that this was still 'their home.' The apartment was adorned in neutral tones, though she had added a few splashes of color.

"Definitely not an Easter basket."

Today was her day off and she had nothing to do except laze about and watch reruns of Law and Order. Picking up her cell phone she made sure she hadn't missed any calls from the hospital.

Her mom had left her a voice mail. Putting her cell on speaker her mother's voice filled the apartment.

"_Arizona this is your mom, can you please call me. Your father and I are worried about you. Love you sweetheart."_

"End of first message." The automated voice announced. "Second message."

"_Arizona it's me. Uh Callie. Can you please call me?"_

The message was dated around 3 years ago; it was one of the few voice messages Arizona had not deleted.

"_So I don't know if you got my last message. Maybe something's wrong with your service provider. If you get this please call me_."

"_It's been a week Arizona. And still I've heard nothing. Please don't do this. I feel like you're punishing me. I need you to come back. Please Arizona. I love you_."

The heartache in her ex lover's voice caused tears to form behind her eyes. Despite this she continued to listen to Callie's pleas.

"_I'm sorry. Please come back to me_."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie stood in the hallway studying the surgical board. She was scheduled for three back to back knee replacements and Avery her star pupil had been sent home with a severe case of the flu.

"Someone's in demand today."

"You have no idea." Callie replied to Cristina. "And Avery's ill."

"At least you have surgeries lined up." Cristina scoffed. "Teddy's pissed off at me again."

She smirked at her friend, Teddy and Cristina had always had a strained relationship.

"I didn't even do anything wrong!" Cristina exclaimed.

Callie kept silent.

"Fine!" Cristina raised her arms. "So maybe I took a patient into surgery without letting her know."

Callie turned to walk away from Cristina. "I would ask you to assist me today but I know carpentry isn't your thing."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

Sarah Matthews was well on her way to recovery. He checked her incision. "Everything's healing really well Sarah. We should be able to schedule your last surgery soon."

The young girl looked up at him. "Will you miss me when I'm gone?"

Alex smiled. "You're my favorite patient. I'll miss you a whole lot."

Sarah blushed. "And you're my second favorite doctor. My doctor in Boston is really pretty."

He picked up her chart. "Not as pretty as you I bet."

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Her eyes shifted away from the doctor. "My parents tell me I'm pretty, but they don't have a choice."

He watched the girl bring her hand to her face, self consciously covering her cheek.

"Sarah. You are beautiful."

"I don't like my marks." She said softly.

Alex took her hand away and examined the girls cafe au lait marks. "These marks don't make you ugly Sarah."

"But they make me different."

"Wait right here." Alex smirked. "You know what I mean, I'll be right back."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

She had just finished her second surgery and was grateful for the break. She collapsed on the couch in the Attending's lounge and covered her eyes with her arm. _I'll close my eyes for five minutes_, she thought.

"Torres!"

"I'm sleeping." She grumbled. "Seriously Mark you have the worst timing ever!"

Mark stood over her. "We've been dancing around this all week."

"You're a terrible dancer Mark."

He pushed her legs off the couch, sitting next to her. "We use to talk all the time."

"We also use to have sex all the time." She mumbled. "All good things come to an end."

Mark smirked. "Good things? The sex was amazing."

Callie raised her left hand and wiggled her ring finger. "Married woman over here."

Mark rolled his eyes. "And how is your perfect husband."

"I'm perfect actually." David replied from the doorway.

Callie quickly stood up. "David. What...What are you doing here?"

He moved closer. "Mark." He greeted with a handshake.

Reaching for Callie he placed a kiss on her cheek. "I came to check on you." He whispered.

"I'll leave you two love birds alone."

Callie's heart raced as she looked at the retreating form of Mark. She picked up her lab coat. "I have a surgery scheduled in 40 minutes."

He stood in front of her, blocking her way to the door. "What were you and Mark doing?"

"What?" She looked up at his steel grey eyes. "I was trying to get some sleep and he wanted to talk."

David reached up and traced her cheek with a finger. "We've already had this conversation Callie."

His finger felt rough against her face. "David I don't have time for this."

Callie brushed past him, exiting the room. She heard his footsteps follow her down the hallway. "Callie." A hand pulled her back. "Don't you dare walk away from me."

* * *

><p><strong>Alex's POV<strong>

The hospital seemed like a never ending maze. He searched every spot Callie could possibly be.

"Mer have you seen Torres?" Alex walked up to the Neuro Resident. "She hasn't been answering her pages."

"I just saw Callie leave the Attending's Lounge with David."

"You're a life saver." he called as he jogged down the hallway.

Their game of hide and seek would hopefully soon be coming to an end.

Alex turned the corner to witness David clutching Callie's arm. "Don't you dare walk away from me." He heard the taller man threaten Callie.

Alex's steps became more urgent. "Dr. Torres."

David let go of Callie and was now smiling at him.

"I need you for a consult on Sarah Matthews."

Callie looked at her watch. "You've got 30 minutes Karev."

They left David standing alone in the corridor. The two doctors walked silently to Sarah Matthews room.

At the entrance to the Peds department Alex stood still.

"Karev I don't have all day." Callie said angrily.

"Is there something you want to talk about Callie?"

"If this is about Arizona." She shook her head. "Alex I'm done talking about that."

"You and me." he motioned between them. "We're the same. People leave us." Alex looked intently at the woman he considered a close friend. "And it's happened so many times that we think we don't deserve real happiness."

Callie refused to look at him, rather she looked anywhere and everywhere else.

"We deserve to be happy. Even though people leave us or go crazy on us. We deserve real happiness."

She shoved her hands into the pockets of her lab coat "Are you done?"

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, I just need to find Sloan."

* * *

><p>Alex entered Sarah's room, the girl was laying in her bed hooked up to her IV.<p>

She grinned. "I was just about to leave."

"Sorry I took so long." He pointed at Mark. "He's a difficult man to find."

"He looks really old." she whispered to Alex. "And hairy."

"I see that you haven't yet mastered the art of whispering." Mark pouted. "I'm not that old."

"But you do admit that you're kinda old." She quipped.

Callie laughed. "I really like you."

"Now that the mockery is over. You paged me for a consult?" Mark looked at Alex.

"Dr. Sloan this is Sarah Matthews, age 10, she was diagnosed with McCune-Albright's Syndrome. She's had two surgeries in the past ten days. Dr. Robbins removed a Pituitary Tumor and Dr. Torres treated the fractures in Sarah's right leg by placing an intramedullary rod."

Mark crossed his arms in front of his chest. "I assume you have a point."

"She has cafe au lait marks."

"I can see that." He pointed at the girl. "It's on her face."

"Mark!" Callie scolded. "A little consideration for the kid."

"I'll have to run some tests and consult with Robbins." He looked at the young girl. "But those marks can be removed with simple laser treatment."

"You'll do it?" Alex asked.

"I'll have to talk to Robbins first." He looked from Alex to Callie. "But it shouldn't be a problem."

Sarah looked around the room. "Where is Dr. Robbins?"

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

She had never been a heavy drinker. Callie had regularly teased her on her ability to get 'tipsy' on one glass of wine. This was her fourth glass.

"_You've been gone for eight months; I guess it's safe to say that you're not coming back. Please don't forget me Arizona_." Callie's voice begged.

"I'll remember." Arizona whispered to the object. She poured herself another glass of wine and frowned at her phone. _No more messages_, she realized.


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** Thanks for the reviews, alerts and favorites. They are all truly cherished! All grammar and spelling mistakes are mine. I hope there aren't any though.

Have a good weekend.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy and the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the folks at abc. Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p>"Arizona." A strong familiar voice called out. She lifted her eyes up from the chart only to stare into the green eyes of Carlos Torres.<p>

"Mr. Torres." Arizona was grateful for the administration desk between them.

"Please call me Carlos." He smiled sincerely.

"And yet I'm more comfortable calling you Mr. Torres."

"I'm sorry to turn up out the blue like this."

"Callie isn't working today Sir."

"Arizona, I'm here to see you." He continued. "Is there somewhere we could talk privately?"

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie wiped down the kitchen counter, listening to her mother complain of her lack of grandchildren.

"God bless your sister, but if she doesn't find a good husband like your David in the next few years." She shook her head in disappointment. "I'm going to have to make a call."

"Make a call? Are you gonna have her whacked?" Callie chuckled. "Should I call you the Godmother?"

"I'd prefer grandmother." Lucia quipped. "In certain circles Callie, its unacceptable to be of her age and be unmarried."

"Aria has a career. She's happy." Callie defended her sister. "Certainly that counts for something."

"I just thank God that you grew out of that phase you were going through." Lucia got up to hug her daughter. "Living with that woman."

"You thought that I was going through a phase?" She pulled away from her mother's embrace. "I love her."

"It wasn't love."

Callie's eyes were now filled with tears. "And yet the only time I really felt love, was when I was with her."

"You've always defied me." Lucia raised her voice. "Joining the Peace Corps and serving in Botswana. Moving away from Miami, when you knew that all we wanted, was for you to join the family company."

"Wow." Callie sighed. "I must have been some disappointment."

"Well that's-"

"But you should know something mom." Callie cut her off. "If things were different I would be with Arizona."

Lucia walked towards the passageway. "Then you would not have been my daughter."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Arizona led Carlos into an empty conference room. She gingerly sat down, trying not to make any eye contact with Carlos Torres.

"I'm not here to slam you against a wall Arizona." Carlos smiled. "You can relax."

"That's a relief."

"I'm here in behalf of my daughter."

"Callie sent you here?"

"Not entirely." Carlos clasped his hands together. "She thinks I'm at a business meeting as does my wife."

"If you're here to tell me to stay away from her..." She lowered her head. "I can assure you that I will not cause any problems for Callie and her husband."

Carlos pinched his lips together. "Calliope is my little girl. From the first day I held her in my arms I knew that my job was to protect her. Protect her from anything and anyone that would hurt her. When I found out that she was dating you, a woman... You need to understand Arizona that my first instinct was to protect her."

Clearing his throat he continued. "But she wouldn't let me protect her. She chose you. She gave up her family for you."

_He uh gave me an ultimatum. Said if I didn't come home he'd take away my trust fund, he'd cut me off. So I cut him off. I mean if he can't accept me for who I am...I cut him off._

Carlos continued. "She gave up a lot for you. Like having kids?"

_I don't want to have kids if it means I can't be with you._

"And then..." Carlos reached for Arizona's hand. "She gave up her job, her home and her friends for you."

_Yes I would say things are better between us now and uh yes we worked it out. Even with Arizona moving to Africa the fix was uh pretty simple actually. I'm going with her._

"I didn't ask her to come to Africa."

"But she chose to go with you." He squeezed her hand. "Africa was your dream. But you, you were hers."

Arizona felt a tear trail down her cheek. "If she had gone she would've resented me."

"How can you be so sure Arizona? You didn't give her a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

Callie felt strong arms circle her waist. She leaned back into David's chest and closed her eyes.

"You and your mom have a fight?"

Callie sighed. "What gave it away?"

"She's cleaning the living room." He left a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'm sorry about yesterday. I just saw you and Mark..."

"And as usual you thought I'm sleeping with him." Callie stepped away. "'That's pretty rich, coming from you!"

David's expression hardened. "Callie I swear..."

"I just got off the phone with your father." Lucia entered the kitchen. "He'll be here within the half hour."

David walked towards the backyard. "I'll start up the bbq."

* * *

><p><strong>Arizona's POV<strong>

Carlos placed the phone in the inside pocket of his coat. "I'm sorry about that."

"Before you go there's something I wanted to know."

"Of course."

"Was she happy?" Arizona lowered her eyes. "On her wedding day was she happy?"

"Every woman should be happy on her wedding day." He stood up. "But my daughter wasn't."

"Oh." Arizona replied barely audible.

"If it wasn't for her mother I don't think she would have gone through with the wedding." He faced the blonde. "I sat with her for an hour. She wouldn't stop crying."

"Why?"

"Do you even need to ask Arizona?" he squeezed her arm. "She kept on asking: 'What if she comes back daddy?' It broke my heart seeing her like that."

"I'm sorry."

"I'm not the one you need to apologize to."

"Oh believe me I've done my fair share of apologizing."

He greeted Arizona with a hug. "Not that I'm keeping score but it seems like your 3-0 down."

"Excuse me Sir?"

"When it's come to big decisions, she's always chosen you. It's time for you to..."

"Man up?"

Carlos chuckled. "Can I say that?"

"Sure." Arizona opened the door. "It was good seeing you again."

Carlos buttoned his coat. "I hope that next time it will be under better circumstances."

* * *

><p>Arizona sat in the corner of Sarah's room waiting for the young girl to return from her laser treatment. She closed her eyes trying to make sense of what Carlos had just told her.<p>

It seemed to her that Carlos had just given her his blessing to break up his daughter's marriage. A catholic man who was strongly opposed to his daughters same sex relationship was now giving the go ahead to break up a marriage. _Did Catholics approve of divorce? _She pondered.

The door opened. "You really need to stop sleeping with him Cathy."

Arizona watched the two nurses prep the room for Sarah's arrival.

"If the staff find out."

"Well if word gets out, I know who to come to." Cathy stared at her colleague.

Arizona thought it would be a good moment to make her presence known before other secrets were shared.

"Will Sarah be getting back soon?" She spoke up.

"Dr. Robbins!" the two nurses exclaimed.

"Yes." Nurse Cathy answered looking at the door. "In fact here she is."

Karev pushed Sarah into the room, shortly followed by Mark.

Mark spoke to the nurses before they excused themselves. "What's with the goofy grin?"

"Just got some hot hospital gossip." Arizona chirped.

"Do tell." Mark said moving closer.

"Seems Nurse Cathy is sleeping with one of the doctors."

"Well it's not me." Mark confessed.

Alex looked between the two Attending's. "Don't even look at me."

Arizona looked at her sleeping patient. "How did the treatment go?"

Mark spoke up. "Well she was in my capable hands therefore I can say that it went exceptionally well. We have another treatment scheduled for tomorrow. Then she's all yours."

"You're humility is refreshing." Arizona rolled her eyes as Mark walked out.

Alex placed the chart on the table."Dr. Robbins can I talk to you in private? It concerns Dr. Torres."

* * *

><p><strong>Callie's POV<strong>

She snuggled closer to her father, gently laying her head on his shoulder. "She came back."

"So I heard." Carlos held his daughters hand reassuringly. "How are you handling it?"

"Terribly." Callie exhaled. "After all these years I'm still so easily affected by her. She walks past me and I fall to pieces."

"You still love her."

"I don't know daddy."

"That wasn't a question Calliope."

Father and daughter sat in comfortable silence. As usual her thoughts centred on Arizona. Maybe she was making too big a deal of this. She and Arizona could be friends. Where was the problem?

_The problem_, she heard a little voice answer. _Was that it would always seem like there should be more_.

A whining electronic sound interrupted the quiet. "What is that?"

"That." Callie pointed towards the door. "Would be the doorbell. David still hasn't changed the batteries."

She walked towards the door, opening it. "Arizona?"

The blonde was leaning against the railing of the porch. "Hi."

"What...What are you doing here?" Callie asked, not bothering to hide her shock.

"I need to talk to you Calliope."

Callie closed the door and walked closer to Arizona.

"I'm listening."

She shoved her hands in the pockets of her coat. "Karev and I are concerned about you."

"You and Karev?" Callie looked around. "Is he hiding in a bush?"

"No. It's just me."

Callie sat on the bench. "So what is it?"

"Are you okay?"

"You came to ask me if I'm 'okay'?" Callie walked to the door. "This is ridiculous Arizona."

"Wait." Arizona leapt forward to grab Callie's arm. "Alex said that he saw you and David yesterday and that you seemed." Arizona paused seeking the right word. "Uncomfortable."

"Arizona..."

"Is he hitting you Callie?"

Callie shook her head. "You are unbelievable."

"I'm worried about you okay."

"It's not your job to worry about me." Callie stared into blue eyes. "And for the record. He's not hitting me. Make sure to relay the message to Karev."

The door swung open. "Callie are you out here?"

"I'll be there in a second."

"You have company." David asked looking at Arizona. "Well I'll leave you two alone."

Arizona pointed towards. "That was your husband?"

"David Walker."

"He hit on me."

Callie frowned. "I was standing right here and I'm pretty sure he didn't hit on you Arizona."

"At the bar." Arizona rummaged through her purse. "Of course I threw the napkin away why would I keep it."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"Your husband propositioned me for sex."

"Leave!" Callie shouted.

Arizona tried to reach for her. "Callie calm down."

"If you don't leave right now, I'm calling the cops." Callie entered the foyer, slamming the door behind her.

Arizona walked towards her car. Admittedly she had not handled the situation well. Divulging a spouses attempt at infidelity probably required more tact.

She kicked the tyre of her car, grateful for the pain in her foot that dulled the ache in her heart.

Whoever said that the truth sets you free, had never dealt with Calliope Torres.


	8. Chapter 8

**Someone Like You**

**A/N:** The title of the previous chapter, which I obviously didn't mention was I hate to turn up of the blue uninvited. But hopefully that was evident, i think...or hope. Uhm I have been really sucky at updating. I hate it when fics I read aren't updated regularly. The word hypocrite comes to mind. Not a long way to go. A C/A reunion coming soon. Like really soon. So next chap will hopefully be better than this one.

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy and the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the folks at abc. Not mine. Just messing around.

* * *

><p><strong>Regret's and mistakes<strong>

"_Your husband propositioned me for sex."_

Those were the words Callie kept hearing over and over again while she sat alone at a table in the hospital cafeteria.

"Looks like you could use some company." Said a familiar voice.

Glancing up she saw, Addison Montgomery, impeccably dressed as always.

She gave her friend a listless nod. "Hey."

Addison pulled up a chair and sat down. "Are you okay Cal?"

"Except for the fact that Arizona accused David of coming on to her." She managed a sarcastic laugh. "Just terrific."

Addison looked up sharply. "What?"

"I shouldn't even be surprised." Callie snorted. "I mean he's done it before."

Addison leaned forward. "David cheated on you?"

She shrugged. "Apparently the counseling didn't help."

Addison reached forward and gave her friend an affectionate pat on the shoulder. "What are you gonna do?"

"I was hoping you'd have some advice for me."

Addison looked unimpressed. "Because I cheated on my ex husband?"

"Because you're my best friend." Callie laughed picking up her vibrating pager. "Surgery with Arizona."

"We'll talk later." Addison called out to her friend as she walked away.

* * *

><p>The door swung open and the surgeons walked in, Callie looked over to the anesthesiologist. "How are we doing in here Ben?"<p>

"Propofol is going in now." He replied.

Callie watched as Arizona walked over to Sarah Matthews and gently squeezed her hand. "I'll be right by your side Sarah."

Sarah smiled. "Remember you promised…no more pain." Sarah's eyelids sagged. "And no scar."

Arizona watched as her patients jaw fell slack.

Ben nodded at her. "She's under."

"Well let's get started." Callie said heading out to scrub." How do her labs look Karev?"

"Blood workup and EKG are normal. We're good to go."

For the next ten minutes everything proceeded like clockwork, doctors and nurses went about their tasks with usual efficiency. Today Arizona expected everything to go about smoothly.

Callie returned to the O.R her freshly scrubbed arms dripping wet. The scrub nurse donned Callie with a sterile gown and gloves.

As the team took their place around the operating table, Arizona gazed around the circle of masked faces.

Callie turned to Alex. "Dr. Karev would you make the first incision?"

Alex held his hand out to Nurse Cathy, signaling for a scalpel. "Nice eye shadow Cathy."

"Thank you Dr. Karev." Cathy replied placing a scalpel in his palm.

"It really set's you apart from everyone else." Alex continued. "Really striking."

"Okay enough with the chitchat Karev and company." Callie chuckled. "Time to focus."

Alex made the first incision, a line of scarlet oozed to the surface.

From her position, Arizona followed their progress. Everything was going well, with no problem on the horizon. This is when Arizona loved her job most, when everything was under control.

"Impressive skills Dr. Karev." Callie's voice interrupted her thoughts. "A switch to Ortho maybe?"

"I don't think Jackson would approve." Alex laughed. "And I don't think that Dr. Robbins would survive without me."

"Exaggerate much?" Arizona joked. "But Ortho is really hardcore Karev. Dr. Torres and I have worked on some great cases together."

Callie's eyes remained firmly focused on the exposed leg before her.

"I mean I use to sneak in just to see you operate." Arizona recalled. "You were…still are amazing at what you do."

"Can you all just shut up?" Callie shouted. "I'm not here to reminisce about the good old days. I'm here for this little girl. That's all."

"Callie." Arizona said gently. "We're just making small talk."

"Well you've said enough." Callie blurted. "Cathy can you pass me a towel please."

* * *

><p>"I heard about what happened." Teddy said as she set two cups of coffee on Arizona's desk. "About Callie's outburst in the O.R."<p>

"This is Seattle Grace, of course you did." Arizona stared glumly at the steaming cup of coffee. "Am I really that bad a person Teddy?"

"Well you play the part so well."

"Excuse me?"

"You're being too hard on yourself Arizona." Teddy replied. "You're not the only one at fault here, both of you were complete idiots."

Arizona looked fiercely down at her coffee. "I walked away."

"Yeah well she didn't follow you." Teddy looked up at Arizona. "Playing the blame game is easy. But both of you need to step up and take accountability for your actions."

"I've been apologizing from the minute I stepped foot in this hospital."

"So stop Arizona." Teddy continued. "Stop apologizing. It's time for Callie to act like an adult and accept some responsibility for a change."

She took a sip of her coffee. "Do you know what my biggest regret is Teddy?"

Teddy silently shook her head.

"That I made her feel like it was so easy for me to walk away from her."

* * *

><p>"Is it safe to come in?" Addison called out to the darkened room. "I come bearing gifts."<p>

Callie grunted. "Whatever."

Addison took a few steps towards the couch Callie was sprawled on. "It's brandy."

"I could really use that." Callie sat up. "I'm guessing that you heard about my little episode in the O.R?"

"Happens to the best of us." Addison carefully poured the brandy in two plastic cups.

Callie picked up her glass and expertly drained the glass. "Hit me again bartender."

"Cal?" Addison asked as she gave Callie her refilled drink. "Do you think that Arizona is telling the truth about David?"

"That he flirted with her?" She commented with a sigh. "I believe her Addison."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"I can't believe that this is happening again!" Callie shot up from the couch. "Cheated on again!"

"It's not your fault Cal."

"Really cause George cheated on me, David cheated on me. The only constant in both of those situations is me." Callie paced around the room. "So obviously I'm the problem."

"Bad things happen to everyone." Addison exclaimed. "I cheated on my husband with his best friend. I was carrying Mark's baby and I aborted it. And now I can't even have children."

"Addison I'm sorry I didn't mean…"

"No! No!" Addison shouted. "You're not the only one to have bad things happen to them. And you know what Callie? When it comes to Arizona, you aren't exactly blameless. You made mistakes too."

A soft knock startled them. "I'm sorry to bother you."

Callie motioned for her to enter the office. "It's no problem Cathy. Are those the post op labs?"

Cathy handed the file to Callie. "Yes, Dr. Karev asked me to drop them off."

She turned around to walk out, but only came as far as the door. "Dr. Torres can I talk to you in private please?"

* * *

><p>Arizona looked down as the hustle and bustle below her, attending's running wherever their pagers directed them. Interns huddled together trading their latest O.R escapades. Standing atop the famous bridge of Seattle Grace allowed her time to gather her thoughts, to focus.<p>

Teddy had struck a chord. She had spent the better part of a month apologizing, taking the fall for both of their shortcomings.

"Enough." Arizona whispered to herself.

* * *

><p>Callie wasn't sure how she felt after leaving the hospital, the only thing she could do as she closed the front door to her home was lean against it to try and regain her equilibrium. Maybe she shouldn't have rushed home? Maybe she should've tried to calm down?<p>

"Too late." She whispered as David descended the staircase.

He smiled at her. "You're home early. No surgeries today?"

"Actually I performed a rather kick ass surgery." Callie started to say. "Yeah I worked with a great scrub nurse today. She has great technique."

"Great."

"But I'm sure you're familiar with her technique too." She paused. "What? You ran out of woman to sleep with at your workplace so you switched to mine?"

David's face was unreadable. "What are you talking about Callie?"

"Cathy Fowler!" Callie yelled. "Ring any bells David?"

"That woman is crazy." David said calmly. "She's probably jealous of you, of us."

Angrily, she shoved back a tangled lock of hair. "God that explains why you were at the hospital a few days ago. How could I be so stupid?"

"Callie…"

"What David?" Callie shouted. "You know what. I don't need an explanation. I don't need one."

"What you need to do is calm down baby." David moved closer to her.

"No I don't." Callie said. "What I need is for you to get out of my house."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 7**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** I know...

**Disclaimer**: Grey's Anatomy and the characters belong to Shonda Rhimes and the folks at abc. Not mine. Just messing around. But all spelling and grammar mistakes belong to me. :o)

* * *

><p><strong><em>I'd hope you'd see my face and that you'd be reminded...<em>**

* * *

><p>When she woke up, it took Callie a few seconds to realize where she was. Cautiously she rolled over and found the space beside her empty. She felt a stab of disappointment followed almost immediately by confusion. Sitting up she held the sheet against her and peered into the bathroom.<p>

Empty.

Callie dressed hurriedly and made her way to the front door.

"Leaving?"

Callie turned when she heard the voice behind her. "Hey there."

"I figured you might need some coffee." She said holding a Styrofoam cup. "Did you sleep okay?"

"Yes." Callie replied. "And you?"

"Not really." She shrugged before turning away. "The rain finally stopped."

"Look." Callie started. "About Last night..."

"Did you mean it?"

Callie willed herself to keep her voice steady. "Arizona, it's complicated."

* * *

><p><strong><span>24 Hours Earlier<span>**

For the first time in days Callie felt as if things were finally changing for the better. Divorce proceedings were under way; soon David would be a distant memory.

_Now if only this stupid vending machine would give me my candy bar_, she thought while banging the machine.

"Careful, we don't want that vending machine filing a complaint."

"Addison this stupid 'thing' stole my 5 bucks, put yourself in my shoes."

"Hmmm." Addison stifled a laugh. "What would Callie Torres do?"

"Well you wanna know what Callie Torres did do?"

"Please do tell."

"I..."

"Being Callie Torres." Addison interrupted.

Callie smiled at her friend. "David and I are getting divorced."

"So Arizona told you the truth?"

"Yes, she was."

"Wow." Addison leaned against the vending machine. "So you should probably apologize."

"Apologize?" Callie scoffed. "I don't think so."

"From what you told me, you were pretty hard on her."

Callie looked from her friend to her paid for candy bar still nestled in the vending machine.

"Anyway." Addison said standing up straight. "That's what Addison Montgomery would do."

Callie said nothing and continued fiddling with the vending machine.

Addison asked the obvious. "Do you still love her? Do you want to be with her?"

She never answered. Instead when Callie looked up, she saw that her eyes had welled up with tears.

Addison peered at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry for me." Callie scowled. "Just help me."

"Help you?" Addison asked.

"Yeah help me get this stupid candy bar out of this stupid vending machine."

* * *

><p>"Looks like someone's going home today." Arizona smiled as she entered Sarah Matthews' room.<p>

"You're sure she's fine to be released from the hospital." Sarah's mother asked worriedly. "She's not to weak?"

Arizona laid a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Your daughter is going to be fine. The doctors all agree that she can continue her recuperation at home."

"Thank you so much Dr. Robbins." Mrs Matthews hugged the doctor. "Thank You."

"It was a pleasure meeting you and your daughter." Arizona grabbed Sarah's file. "I see we're missing Dr. Torres' signature."

"We haven't seen her today. We'd really like to convey out thanks to her as well." Mr Matthews replied.

"Let's make that happen." Arizona left the room. "Karev have you seen Torres?"

* * *

><p>"Callie!"<p>

She could feel something tightening and twisting in her chest. "What the hell are you doing here? Came to screw someone else?"

David's eyes were bloodshot. "I'm sorry about everything Callie. I didn't mean it. I've been under a lot of pressure lately."

"David you need to leave." She could still smell the alcohol on his breath. "We're done."

David lurched towards her, he tried to grab her, but he screamed in agony as his hand made contact with a medical cart. He threw his shoulder into her, driving her into the side of the wall. He stared at her with wide, hate-filled eyes, pulling her close.

"You should never have left me." he whispered as his grip around her neck tightened.

Strangely Callie didn't scream, she didn't even flinch. Instead she stared at him with fierce brown eyes, holding his gaze without blinking.

David felt something, a slight pinch, his legs started to give way and he tried to stay upright, but he soon collapsed on the floor.

Everything went hazy but she was certain she had seen Alex standing over David's body with a syringe.

Arizona was talking. She couldn't make sense of it. She was going in and out of focus.

Beautiful.

She was always so beautiful, she thought as she slid to the ground.

* * *

><p>"Okay." she raised her index finger. "Can you follow my finger?"<p>

"Arizona this is ridiculous." Callie folded her arms across her chest. "I'm fine."

"Callie you passed out."

"Hey." Callie assured her. "I'm fine."

"Thanks to Alex." Arizona swiped at her eyes, her fingers slick with tears. "When I saw him grabbing you..."

Arizona wasn't aware of when it had happened, but she realized that Callie had taken her hand.

In the silence Callie continued to hold her gaze. "Thank you for looking out for me."

"I didn't do anything." Arizona answered.

Callie glanced away, feeling utterly drained. "Thank you for telling me what I didn't want to hear."

Arizona squinted. "I don't know..."

"Do I have to spell it out Robbins?" she grinned. "Thank you for telling me the truth about David."

"That's what friends are for." She smiled. "How about I get you home."

* * *

><p>"It's raining!" Arizona said as they neared the doors of Seattle Grace. "Wanna wait till it dies down?"<p>

She arched an eyebrow. "Or we could just walk across the road and get into your car."

Arizona took her hand noting how perfectly their hands seemed to fit together. Yet another reminder of what she had given up. "Do you want to dance?"

"In the rain?"

"I was in Malawi for 3 years." Arizona said. "You learn to appreciate the rain."

"And what about the music Arizona?" Callie asked.

"We'll make our own music." She smiled. "Dance with me Calliope."

She answered with a ghost of a smile. "Okay."

Arizona placed a hand on her hip and drew her closer. Their bodies came together and she leaned into her feeling the warmth radiate from her body. Ever so slowly they began to turn and sway.

Callie could feel Arizona's body tremble. Her breath was hot on Callie's neck and she heard her exhale. Arizona's face inched even closer, Callie wanted this moment to last forever, wanted them to last forever.

Arizona's lips brushed her neck at first, then her cheek. "Callie?"

"Yes."

"Let me take you home."

* * *

><p>They could barely make it into the apartment. She could feel Arizona's hands all over her and when they parted she was only conscious of how long she had ached for this, ached for Arizona. A sudden thought started to crystallize in her mind. "Arizona..."<p>

"Yes." Arizona breathed heavily.

"That first day in the hospital." she shook her head trying to get the words out. "I thought it was over, I thought we were over. But I saw your face and I was reminded of so many things."

"I know." Arizona smiled. "When I saw you that day, I knew I loved you."

Callie's gaze fell. "Arizona..."

"You don't have to say it." she squeezed her hand.

"I do." she leaned in, her lips meeting the blondes. "I love you Arizona."

"I know." She said. "I love you too."

Arizona pulled her close and kissed her again, and she kissed her back, flooded by their knowledge of their love for each other.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Present<span>**

Callie willed herself to keep her voice steady. "Arizona, it's complicated."

She shook her head. "You don't have to say anything."

In the silence that continued Arizona could hear the gentle hum of the refrigerator. Through the window, the sun was beginning to peak through the clouds.

Arizona moved closer to her.

"Arizona...I can't..."

"Callie." she whispered. For a moment neither moved. Arizona finally put a hand on her hip and pulled her closer.

Callie exhaled, and when she looked into blue eyes, it was suddenly easy to imagine that all her fears were pointless. This woman loved her. Arizona loved her already and would love her forever.

"My feelings haven't changed Callie. I still love you, but you need to figure out whether your feelings have changed."

With those words she leaned her body into Arizona. She felt their bodies come together and as Arizona raised a hand to her hair, Callie whispered her answer.


End file.
